What now?
by Krysala
Summary: Crossover Animated/Bayverse. Implied slash, maybe. Prowl gave his all to the All-spark to save everyone. Jazz gave his life to save Mission city. Now they're in the Well together. What happens now? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"Prowler..." A sigh came from the surrounding darkness, full of pain. Who was it? For that matter, where was he? Memory files took over, reminding him of those last moments.

_Jazz calling out for him, reaching out his servo._

_The light from the almost completed All-spark._

_Deep, ominous rumbling from nearby, in space._

Oh. He was in the Well now.

"Hey, can you hear me?" A touch on his shoulder, light and barely there, brought his attention outward. "Who are ya, anyway?"

He booted up his optics, looking straight into concerned blue optics. That much was familiar, even if the rest of the face looked totally different from what he was used to. "Ah, hello. Yes, I can hear you. My designation is Prowl."

The other looked confused for a moment. "Ya can't be Prowler. He's much... bulkier. And has door-wings."

It was my turn to be confused. "I am indeed Prowl, though the only one I know who calls me 'Prowler' is Jazz." My throat tried to close up on the others name. Now the unnamed mech looked even more confused.

"Mech, what are ya talking about? I'm Jazz."

* * *

A/N: Really short first chapter, yeah. Is this worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all very much for the enthusiastic reviews ^o^. And thank you IBrokeThe4thWall for your idea. I would have used it directly, but my Muse decided to twist it. Hope you guys like it. :D

* * *

Jazz stood there for a moment, almost lost in thought. Something was up, and he severely disliked having no clue what it was and not having a clue what it was. Prowl laid there for a moment also in thought before sitting up, face gently set in a frown.

"Well, I guess there's an easy explanation for this. We're in the Well, correct?" Jazz nodded, wondering where this was going. "Then you aren't necessarily the Jazz I know. You could be from any time, anywhere. The same for me. I am not necessarily the Prowl you know." Jazz had to nod again; the idea made sense. Still...

"So where are ya from, mech? Before I came here, I was on Earth with a few'a my buddies." Prowl nodded, taking in the information.

"I am from Earth as well. There were not many of us there also, only Bulkhead, Ratchet, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and myself, besides the occasional Elite Guard ship arriving. At least, while I was there."

_**Ahem**__**. **__**I **__**believe **__**I **__**can **__**help **__**you**__**.**__**  
**_

Prowl and Jazz both jumped, startled out of their conversation, and glanced around. It was pitch black around them, but they both could easily see the other for some reason. There were also silver and golden glows from around them, soft and muted by darkness.

"Ah, and ya are?" Jazz called out, phantom feelings of defense systems activating running along his silver frame as a sliver of fear passed through him.

_**I **__**have **__**many **__**names**__**, **__**but **__**you **__**may **__**call **__**me **__**Primus**__**.**__**  
**_

Primus.

Jazz and Prowl looked at each other, equally cautious, though slightly awed. After all their time, during good times and bad, they had questioned their religion. But here was proof. Solid proof. They couldn't deny that it probably was, being in the Well and everything. Each dismissed the possibility of it being someone [i]other[/i] than Primus with barely more than a passing thought.

"Alright, and why do you bother talkin' ta us now?" Jazz's optics flashed as he asked, betraying his calm demeanor.

_**I **__**tell **__**you **__**only **__**now **__**because **__**there **__**is **__**a **__**need **__**for **__**each **__**of **__**you**__**. **__**You **__**will **__**not **__**go **__**back **__**to **__**your **__**world**__**, **__**but **__**to **__**the **__**other**__**'**__**s**__**. **__**You **__**will **__**also **__**learn **__**more **__**of **__**what **__**is **__**expected **__**and **__**your **__**abilities **__**there **__**as **__**needed**__**. **__**  
**_

"A need of us? What do you mean? Why would we specifically need to be sent?" Prowl questioned, accepting Jazz's offered hand and pulling himself to his feet so he could take a look around. The surrounding darkness was impossible to see through, but occasionally he thought he saw glimpses of other lights of different colors. Each was a different shade, none two the same shade, as far as the black and gold mech could tell at least.

**As I have said, you will discover that later. What you need to know now is information of the other's world.**

Prowl and Jazz looked to the other again and shrugged. It wasn't like there was much else to do.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter again, and for it taking a while. I really couldn't decide which of my versions to go with, though this one seems slightly better. Please point out any mistakes kindly, this is not beta'd, and any ideas for what could happen are welcome. I have a basic plotline made up, but I'm open to suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It s time to look at Bayverse, my Muse decided. So here's a glance as to what's going on there. By the way, this is after the first movie. I am ignoring the second and third. Sorry if the characters are OOC. I m looking for a beta, if anyone's willing. :) Everyone looks like their G1 selves, just styled differently to look live, if they weren't in Bayverse already.

Sorry for the delay in posting. ^^ I only think this chapter's meh, but I don't have any better ideas.

XxXXxXXxX

Optimus Prime opened his comm. link to Ratchet as he transformed, taking on his guise of a Peterbilt 379 semi-truck, and pulled out of the base.

::Ratchet, I am heading out of Base for a while. I need time to think.:: He said solemnly.

::Alright Optimus. I ll keep the others occupied for the time being. Just let me know when you re ready to come back so I can tell them.:: Was the response, also saddened. There was no need for an explanation as to why that was.

As Optimus drove along an old road, he thought to himself, going over what had happened recently.

Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Jazz, and himself had all arrived on earth, soon meeting Sam and Mikaela, along with their human military who hadn't taken a positive liking to them originally. Once they had gotten the government settled and dealt with the Decepticons that showed up though, they had started making more relations with the rest of the world through secure connections so they could help. It wasn't just America getting hit after all. Decepticons didn t care where they went, who they killed, or who they angered. Allowing the Autobots to get there without having to worry about bureaucratic red tape helped a lot to try to prevent future attacks and deal with those that did occur. Optimus brooded on those things for a few miles before turning his attention to the new arrivals.

There weren't many, but they certainly helped. Sunstreaker had arrived, much to the relief of his twin, and had been dragged off by said twin soon after arrival to their quarters. Mirage and Hound had arrived, though quickly disappeared into the shared room they had requested after learning of Jazz's fate at the hands of Megatron. Most of the others had disappeared too after hearing it also, though Wheeljack had gone to Ratchet s room, offering support for his long time friend. Bluestreak and Prowl had gone to the room in the back set aside for Jazz and as far as he knew hadn t come out yet. Though the military was constantly expanding the base for them, they were quickly running out of space for quarters and generally just places to hang out. It was pretty crowded there and the fact that a new group was supposed to arrive soon didn't help matters, though it did force the military to construct faster.

Prowl had said before disappearing that the Autobots on their way weren't many, numbering only around 5 or 6. Perceptor was one, along with Red Alert and Inferno, and he hadn't been able to determine the others, saying the reason was that it had garbled near the end as they reached Earth s atmosphere.

::Ratchet to Optimus, we've got a few early entries. Do you want everyone to show up, just in case?:: The sudden comm. jolted him from his thoughts and his brakes slammed on, slowing him to a near stop. A brief moment of contemplation and he made a decision.

::I believe it would be for the best. It can serve as a slight distraction, at least. Do you know if Bluestreak and Prowl have emerged yet?::

::Far as I know, they haven't. I'll send out a general comm. though and see if Mirage and Hound can get them out of there.:: The medic answered, sounding slightly annoyed. The twins must have been acting up again.

::Thank you Ratchet. I will meet you at the determined coordinates.:: Optimus thanked as he glanced at the locations sent to him. It wasn't too far away, so if he turned around he would probably make good time and get there before the arrival did.

XxXXxXXxX

A hard crash jolted his mind out of the thoughts occupying it as it tried to distract him from pain. There was quite a lot of it, but he paid his injuries no mind as he transformed from his Atmosphere Entry Mode (AEM) into his bipedal form. Contrary to what many bots thought, he could handle pain fairly well.

::Perceptor. It is good to see you.:: Optimus greeted the newly arrived (and backward facing) Autobot in Cybertronian.

Perceptor turned and knelt for a moment in front of his leader before speaking through the open comm.

::You as well, Prime. I trust that the others arrived here safely?:: He inquired, slightly concerned.

::Group Two has, although no one else from your group has arrived yet. According to Ratchet, they should be here shortly. You should visit him so you can learn of what has happened, or we can tell you all at once later, after you are repaired.:: He gestured to the scientist's various wounds with a concerned expression that only those who had spent millennia with him would see under his mask.

::Very well Prime. I shall see him.:: The red mech nodded, nearly jumping as his audios picked up a small voice from below, though he couldn t understand it. ::I will also save my questions for later. Getting repaired is more prudent at the moment.::

Ratchet pushed his way to the front as the rest of the Autobots landed and Optimus spoke to each. The medic scanned and categorized wounds from each, though Perceptor was by far the worst. Speaking of the scientist...

XxXXxXXxX

Perceptor sat a little ways from the commotion of friends seeing one another and general merrymaking. Something had caught his optic, though it disappeared every time he tried to look at it, but it may have been that someone always came near whatever it was. Glimpses of black and gold were all that he caught besides the occasional glint of blue, like from a visor. No one else seemed to notice it, so he kept it to himself. Not that he had anyone else to talk with, anyway, at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ugh, terribly sorry it took so fragging long... RL's a pain in the aft, and that's the only excuse I'll give. Again, feel free to point out any errors. I'll edit them and re-upload then. And I'll be making this up with a one-shot, if reviewers so desire. Would you guys rather long chapters or shorter ones? And is this still any good, character- and plot-wise?

XxXXxXXxX

Optimus put a hand to his face as a yellow mech ran about his pedes, screaming about something or another. He really didn't need this, not now. They had just arrived back on earth after the ceremony for Prowl and he just wanted to sit in his room for a few moments to think and remember.

"Bumblebee. There is no need to be screaming," Optimus groaned, bringing up his other hand to rub at his audios, a gesture picked up from the humans.

"But Bossbot! I swear I saw something! It looked weird! Like-" The yellow mech blabbered on, squeaking when a wrench suddenly banged onto his helm.

"We don't need any more of your blabber, kid. Shut up and sit down before I weld you to your berth so I can get some recharge already." Ratchet grouched as he brandished his wrench again in front of Bumblebee, who pouted when nobody listened to him but perked up when his big green friend came into the room, a frown on his face as he came to see what the fuss was.

"Bulk! You believe me, right?" The yellow mech shouted, zooming up to him on his wheeled pedes.

"Uh, sure, buddy..." Bulkhead tried, rubbing the back of his helm with a servo and looking at Optimus and the retreating Ratchet. "What are we talking about?"

"Arrg! No one believes me!" With a squeal of burning rubber, the yellow mech transformed and bolted from the base, deciding against going to Sari's with barely a thought. She spent a lot of time with her dad now, learning about what she could and couldn't do with her abilities, so he couldn't spend nearly as much time with her. As time went on and he was still driving, a shine of silver caught his attention and he stopped on the outskirts of the city.

"Hey, who're you?" It kinda looked like a mech, but it was transparent. He looked sort of surprised, as if he hadn't expected to be seen. The mech was silver; silver paint, silver optics, darker silver highlights.

_"Ah, ah'm Jazz-" _He seemed to grow more confused as he was interrupted.

"Nuh-uh. No way are you Jazz. Jazz is with the elite guard right now, and they're off planet. Besides, you don't look anything like him." Bumblebee transformed, servos coming out as stingers and aiming themselves at the wispy mech, who shrugged.

_"Don't bother aimin' ya weapons, ya can't hit meh. And who said ah was that Jazz? Ah could just be someone with ta same name."_

The yellow mech didn't know what to say to that; what did the mech mean that his stingers couldn't hurt him? He looked confused for a few minutes before standing straight.

"Uh... What do you mean I can't hit you? I'm the fastest thing on Earth! You can't get away from me!"

Jazz shrugged.

_"Ah mean you _can't_ hit meh. Ah'm sort of... Le's jus' say ah'm not quite here."_ The silver mech expanded, looking at Bee with silver optics that made the yellow mech shudder. He was reminded of one of those ghosts from that ghost movie Sari made him watch a few weeks ago.

"So, you're a ghost? Cool! Can you fly through walls and stuff? Oh, and can you make things fly around? Can you talk to other people? Can you go invisible? Can-"

_"Hey, hey... Hold up here, mech. Ah don't even know you're name, first off. Tell meh it, then ah'll answer you're questions, a'right?" _Jazz held his hands up in defense, trying to keep the unknown mech at bay, at least until he knew his name.

"Oh, sorry Jazz. The name's Bumblebee, the fastest thing on wheels!" The yellow mech, Bumblebee, apparently puffed up his chest, closing his optics and pointing to himself with a thumb as he declared himself the best. The scene wanted to make Jazz sigh, this Bumblebee was nothing like the one he'd known back home, but he didn't. Instead, he made himself laugh, amused by the declaration.

_"Nice ta meet ya, Bumblebee. Now, as f'r your questions..."  
_


End file.
